


Comfort

by funkle my grunkle (nippy96)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nippy96/pseuds/funkle%20my%20grunkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier 76 and reader first telling each other their feelings. very fluffy and sappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW i havent written creatively in a couple months… i feel rusty!! i decided to just sit down and make myself write and this was what happened. not too long of a fic. i maaay write a follow up to this sometime (idk when, school is kicking my ass).
> 
> also, a lot of people write s76 very… mean/rough? even to his s/o? i dont really get it. i think jack would be very sweet to someone he loves and really trusts, so that’s kinda what i wrote about.

It was no secret that you and Jack Morrison–or as he liked to call himself now, Soldier 76–were a “thing.” He had been incredibly gruff and intimidating when you first met him, but over time, you got to see his softer, and sometimes even playful, side. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to you, Jack had started warming up to your fun personality. When you told jokes, he would never laugh or show any sign he thought they were funny, but that was only because he could hide his smirk behind his mask. 

Really, you were such a bright ray of light in a world that Jack viewed as dark. 

All the Overwatch members could tell you had a crush on 76, including himself. When he realized this, he also began to consider his own feelings towards you. How you made him smile, the way he could relax around you, how beautiful your face was staring up at him…

How young you were compared to him.

And that was Jack’s biggest challenge when it came to him facing his feelings about you. He was not young, fresh, or energetic anymore. He was, in his eyes, just an old soldier out of his prime. Why would you want to form any sort of long term relationship with someone like that? He considered how maybe you didn’t _want_ long term–just a fling. While Jack would’ve been open to this in his youth, Soldier 76 wanted someone he could truly care for and spend his days with.

The problem was that he didn’t think that’s what _you_ wanted. So, despite his feelings, and your increasingly obvious attempts to flirt, he did nothing.

At least that was the situation until you finally straight-up confessed to him. He had just returned to the base after a mission, and you were in the lounge room finishing up some work. He passed by you, you waved, and he gave a grunt in return. You assumed that would be the last you’d see of him that night.

However, about two hours later, he reappeared in the lounge, this time in casual wear (thought still with the mask on, of course), and dropped himself on the sofa right next to you. 

“Couldn’t sleep, huh?” you asked with a smile.

He gave a deep hum in affirmation.

This wasn’t the first you witnessed him dealing with insomnia; it _was_ , however, the first time he initiated interaction in such close proximity to you, alone.

You knew he wanted to just be by you since it somehow helped with his insomnia (you weren’t aware that it was _your_ presence specifically that could calm him like this), so you didn’t strike up any more conversation. Instead, you decided to be a little bold, and start running your fingers through his hair in an effort to relax him. Not to mention you found doing so quite enjoyable yourself.

For a moment, he glanced at you suspiciously, but the sweet smile you responded with put his mind at ease. He even leaned into your touch a bit. Noticing this, you felt you couldn’t wait anymore. You really cared for this man, and you had to make it known.

“Jack,” you spoke up, “I know you’ll probably think this is weird, but I really like you. I know you’re older than me and probably too mature for me, but… I just really gotta let you know. I love you.”

He stayed motionless for a while, so long you thought he might had already fallen asleep, but eventually he looked at you and replied: “Are you sure?”

You couldn’t help but chuckle a little; that was such a Jack thing to say. You confess to him, and he has to make sure you’re not deluding yourself.

“Of course.”

His next reply wasn’t verbal, but it said more than he could ever put into words. He shifted in his seat so he could sit shorter than you, and rested his head against your shoulder. 

Your hand returned to his hair, and you heard him give a barely-audible sigh of content. 

When you both woke up the next morning, you kissed him on the side of his mask, reassuring him that you had meant what you said last night

 The first words out of his mouth were, “I love you too.”


End file.
